


I Can't Walk

by stratataisen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. The title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fallacyfinale: HalBarry,"I can't walk."
> 
> This is also for frostbyte13 and capeandcowl since they also prompted me for this one. XD Still writing the other prompts though.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why are you still here with me?”

Barry looked up from his notes scattered across the table, to his boyfriend sitting in the adjoining living room. The question had been asked so quietly that he almost didn’t catch it. “What?”

Hal bowed his head and looked away from the speedster, ringless fingers clutching at knees.

Barry knew that look, and as quick as lighting he was kneeling in front of his boyfriend, hand’s grasping his. He pried them from their death grip on the joints and turned them over, placing a kiss on each palm. “I’m not going anywhere, Hal.”

The pilot still refused to look at Barry. Brown eyes were squeezed shut, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall again. “Why? I mean how can you even stand to be near me? I can’t walk; I can’t even feel a good majority of my legs anymore. I’m just a useless bur-“

“No.” Barry reached up and grasped Hal’s face between his hands, forcing him to look at Barry. “Now you listen here, Harold Jordan. You are not useless. And you’re certainly not a burden to me or anyone else for that matter.”

“Tell that to the Guardians.” Hal muttered.

“If that’s what the Guardians’ think then they can go suck it.” That got Hal to crack a small smile, which in turn made Barry smile. He wiped his thumbs across Hal’s cheeks, removing any evidence of tears. “Besides, you’re only on medical leave. They haven’t kicked you from the Green Lanterns.”

“Yet.” Hal added, hands fiddling with his legs again. 

“Hal…”

“It’s true Bear. Soranik said she barely managed to stop the infection from spreading to the rest of my body-”

“She’s also said there’s a good chance to reverse the damage done.”

“A small chance. The Corps don’t want a wheelchair bound Lantern.”

Barry let out a sigh of frustration. “Hal, what part of being a Lantern requires you to walk?”

The brunette looked down at him with a perplexed look, blinking slowly. “Uh….”

“Do you have to walk to Oa? Or fight Sinestro’s Corps standing on the ground?”

“No, I fl-“ Hal cut himself off, back straightening as he looked at Barry with wide eyes. A very Hal like grin started spreading across the brunette’s face.

“Ah, and the light bulb finally went off in that cobweb filled head of yours.” The speedster chuckled as his got a good natured punch in the arm. “What I was getting at Hal, is that you’re not useless. As long as you have the will you will always be a Green Lantern.”

Hal wore a sheepish grin as he lean forward and placed his head on Barry’s shoulder, clutching at the other man’s biceps with his hands. “I-I never thought about it like that.”

A soft chuckle escaped Barry’s lips; he planted a light kiss on the Hal’s jaw as he threaded his fingers through chestnut colored hair. “Of course you didn’t, that’s what you have me for.”

“And….and will you always be here?”

“Always and forever.”

“Even if I can never walk again?”

“Even if you can never walk again.”

Hal fell silent, slowly breathing in Barry’s scent. “What if…”

“Hal.”

“Wait, listen...what if, for some strange reason, I can no longer have sex?”

Barry blinked a few times, a blonde eyebrow rising towards his hairline. “Uh…last I checked that was working just fine. How did we go from my being with you to my ‘being with you’?”

“Because. Would you still be with me if we couldn’t have sex?”

“Yes,” Barry said without any hesitation.

“Even if your body is screaming at you for some kind of release and if you don’t you’d go insane?”

“Seriously, Hal?”

“Seriously.”

“If it comes to that I’ll just use my hand.”

“……Can I watch?”

“Hal.”


End file.
